


Alls well

by kyouko68 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, I apologize to anyone who might get offended, Masturbation, Other, Potential trigger warning, Smut, Some Fluff, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyouko68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is afraid to have sex with Kageyama for reasons not involving losing his virginity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alls well

Hinata is on edge right now. Well, that maybe an understatement. He was completely freaking out. He didn’t show it however. He was doing well so far as Kageyama gently kissed him on the lips.

He and Kageyama were alone at the setter’s house making out on the couch. This was a normal occurrence as they’ve been dating since they were first years at Kurasuno. Two years to be specific. They are both now officially 18 years old which meant that they’re relationship might take a more physical turn.

Hinata was scared. It was his idea to make his tall boyfriend wait till they were both of legal age before they ‘go all the way’. Kageyama is a very understanding lover when it comes to they’re physical relationship. Hinata was shy when it came to kissing or making body contact. However now a days, the red head is a little bolder. They would make out like this and give each other love bites that they would later be teased for by they’re teammates.

The two have had many conversations on the topic of sex. There have been many opportunities, but they’ve all been cut short by Hinata. He would always make up an excuse like “My back hurts” or “My mom will be back any second!” Kageyama would just shrug it off, but every time Hinata would feel guilty. He felt bad about making him wait for so long.

It’s not like Hinata didn’t want to do it. It’s just that he was afraid of revealing himself to Kageyama for the first time. He still doesn’t know that Hinata is in fact a transgendered individual. In fact, no one at Kurasuno knew. He made the official change at the end of grade school and his parents were more than supportive. Hinata didn’t tell anyone once he entered high school at the fear of being ridiculed.

Dating Kageyama put him in a tight situation. The moment the taller boy confessed, he knew the risks. However Hinata really wanted to be with him so he didn’t think too much of it. But now he’s afraid. He’s afraid of what he’ll say or think. Kageyama was very ambiguous when it came to his sexuality so Hinata was never sure.

That was basically the only thing holding him back from having sex with Kageyama. He’s wanted it so bad for so long.

For tonight it’ll all change.

Hinata is going to finally tell him. But so far his confession hasn’t made its way out yet. They had the whole house to themselves tonight which is why it was perfect. They had already began making out on the couch and they both were quickly getting hot.

Kageyama had his hands at Hinata’s waist occasionally rubbing deep circles into his hip bones. His mouth was now on Hinata’s throat biting and nipping at the skin there. Hinata let out a few whimpers of encouragement as he combed his fingers through thin raven hair.

“Let’s have sex.” Hinata blurted out through his hazed filled mind. Kageyama immediately looked up in confusion.

“What?”

“Uh…” Hinata realized that he in fact said that out loud. “Yeah,” he continued slowly. “We should do it tonight.”

Kageyama just looked at him for a second. “Really? Are you sure?” he obviously looked more than eager. Hinata nodded vigorously.

“Yes, I-I’m ready. I think we’ve waited long enough, haha…” he laughed nervously. Kageyama suddenly got up off the couch causing Hinata to give a tiny yelp.

“Let’s go upstairs then, hurry.” He pulled my hand urging me off the couch. My heart sped up as he led me to his room.

“H-hold on uh…” I stuttered then suddenly remembered something. “Wait, do you have any condoms?” I asked quickly. Kageyama stopped in his tracks. He smacked his own forehead.

“Fuck!” he cursed. He looked back at Hinata with pleading eyes. “Do we really need-”

“Yes.” I said without hesitation. If they do end up having sex tonight, they are going to need condoms. Hinata maybe Trans but there is still a chance he could get pregnant and that wouldn’t be good for either of them.

“Can I go out real quick and get some? Please? It’ll take me five minutes.” He said hastily. Hinata smiled at how excited Kageyama is right now. It was pleasing to see how hot and bothered he is especially if he’s going to such great lengths for this.

“Alright, I’ll be waiting for you then.” Hinata said teasingly with a wink. Kageyama flew out the door without even putting so much as a jacket on, but it wasn’t that cold outside.

At least this gave Hinata a little more time to mentally prepare himself. He traveled to Kageyama’s room and laid down on the neatly made bed. He pushed his face against the pillow and inhaled deeply. His boyfriend always smelled nice. Even after a particularly exhausting day of practice.

He thinks back to the time where he and Kageyama barely knew each other and back when they hated each other’s guts. Who knew they’d be in this position years later.

Hinata’s hand shifted slowly toward his crotch area. Thinking back at they’re make out session mixed with the thought of them having sex has got him a little excited. It was times like these Hinata wished he had a penis.

It would have made things a lot easier. He groaned as he palmed himself. Many nights before Hinata has touched himself thinking about his setter. It was only natural. Kageyama is a tall, handsome guy who’s gotten a lot more muscular over the years. Hinata would touch and feel on him all day if he could.

His breathing quickened as his thoughts became dirtier. He sometimes imagines how it would feel with Kageyama inside. It drives him crazy with need. He turned fully onto his back while deeply massaging himself through his pants.

He wonders how close he can get to release before Kageyama gets back. His question was answered as right as he was nearing completion Hinata heard the front door open. _That was fast._ He thought. Hinata quickly recovered himself as Kageyama’s footsteps raced up the stairs.

He appeared through the door panting hard with a plastic bag with a few items in it. “I…I got it!” he wheezed.

“Did you run all the way there and back?” Hinata questioned. Kageyama nodded as he made his way over to sit next to him. “You should have saved that energy for me.” Hinata poked at his tired boyfriend’s arm.

“Don’t worry, I have a bunch of energy saved up for you tonight.” He said with a smirk as he held up the bag that was in his hand. He dug inside and brought out a small box of condoms and a bottle of strawberry scented lube. “Thought you would like.” He said bashfully. Hinata giggled. Kageyama placed both items on his night stand. “Come here you.”

Kageyama pulled the other boy into his embrace. “Kage-mmn!” Hinata was silenced as he was kissed deeply and passionately by eager lips. He kissed back instinctually as he went ahead and let things happen.

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders as he let the taller male press his back to the sheets. He figured he might as well enjoy this while it lasts.

They’re tongues pressed together occasionally as they tried not to bite each other’s lips. Hinata was usually the one to bite but Kageyama would just scold him for doing it so roughly.

Kageyama shifted so that he was in between Hinata’s legs as he lie on top of him. Kageyama was still a lot taller and broader than Hinata which made the ginger jealous on many occasions. However despite the height difference, they’re crotches still managed to make contact enough for Hinata to feel Kageyama’s bulge through his pants.

“You’re hard.” Hinata commented.

“To be honest, I’ve been full sail this entire time.” He admitted with a small chuckle. He then leaned down to kiss Hinata’s exposed neck. The boy was getting more and more aroused but at the same time he was starting to get worried.

Hinata bucked his hips for more friction which encouraged Kageyama to grind down. Hinata gasped as his legs fell open even wider. “T-tobio…” he panted.

“I love it when you say my name.” Kageyama bit down on Hinata’s neck as he ground his hips even more. This sweet sensation curled Hinata’s toes as he gripped the back of Kageyama’s shirt. He couldn’t even think straight. It felt so good he felt like he could come by just doing this.

Then suddenly Kageyama stopped. “Are you not feeling it?” he looked down at the boy whose face was flushed from the stimulation. Hinata froze.

He probably noticed the lack of bulge in Hinata’s pants. _Here comes the moment of truth._ He thought with a gulp. “Uh…well, I am…it’s just…” he could make eye contact. “I actually have something to confess.” Hinata slid from underneath him so they both sat up.

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama’s face was full of concern. He took both of Hinata’s hands and rubbed them comfortingly.

“It isn’t easy to say this…” he began. “I’m not…well…I don’t exactly have…what you have…” he said slowly, carefully selecting his words. Kageyama’s eyes narrowed in confusion.

“What do you mean?...you don’t…what?”

“I don’t have a penis okay! There, I said it!” Hinata exclaimed. _Bakayama! You’re gonna make me feel like crying!_ He thought furiously.

“Wait, what?” Kageyama looked incredulous. “Are you…Are you serious?” His eyes then moved to Hinata’s crotch. He immediately covered himself with his hands.

“I-I don’t know! I wasn’t born with one…” His voice tapered off.

“Then what _do_ you have? Are you telling me that you have a vagi-“

“You don’t have to say it!” Hinata was quick on the defense. He pressed his legs together, still feeling moist from their earlier activities. Kageyama’s eyes were wide. He looked lost for words for a moment. The small moment of silence is killing Hinata. He finally confessed and he’s making him wait so long for a response. All the worst case scenarios kept popping up in his mind.

“C-can I see?” Kageyama said. Hinata looked up immediately at his face which was filled with curiosity.

“Wha…” Hinata was dumbfounded. All these years of hiding it and that’s his response? “Screw you, show me yours first!” Hinata snapped.

“Okay, we’ll do it together.” They stood up putting their hands at the hems of their pants. “You ready…” Hinata nodded nervously. “1…2…3!”

As they both pulled down their pants, Hinata watched Kageyama’s erection sprang from his loins. Hinata was surprised at how big it was. But it’s not like he sees penises on a daily bases.

“Whoa, so you were telling the truth.” Kageyama looked astounded.

“Of course I was telling the truth, dummy!” Hinata huffed. His pants were around his mid thighs but he pulled his shirt down to try and cover himself bashfully.

Kageyama put his hands and Hinata’s hips and pulled him close. He didn’t hesitate to press his lips against Hinata’s. The smaller boy made a bewildered noise. “You still…wanna do it?” he asked in between kisses.

“Yeah, of course. I mean sure I have a lot of questions, but let’s wait till after.” He said hungrily then continued kissing him.

Hinata was confused but elated. He kissed back with equal passion. Hinata had questions too but right now he felt like being taken with his deep desire. He squeaked at the feeling of Kageyama’s hot length poking his stomach. They were so close to doing it, he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Their clothes were soon removed completely as they migrated back down to the bed. Kageyama hovered over Hinata as he littered kisses on his neck and collarbone until he got to his chest. “Not much here though…” Kageyama muttered.

“Hey! You can’t-ahh!“ Hinata moaned when he felt a tongue flick his nipple. He continued licking the hardened bud and lightly pinched the other with his fingers. Kageyama was loving the moans and protests coming from his boyfriend.

He took it a step further. Kageyama’s free hand ventured down in between Hinata’s legs. He pressed his fingers onto moist heat experimentally. Hinata arched his back with a surprised gasp.

“ _Kageyama!”_ Hinata wailed. How dare he pretend like he knows what he’s doing! Kageyama liked the way Hinata responded to the touch so he put more pressure to the area that felt the slickest with two fingers.

Hinata squirmed and moaned out protests while his clit was being teased. Kageyama sat up to watch as continued his treatment. “Does this feel good? I’m sad that I did so much research on gay sex for nothing.” He said as he removed his hand from in between Hinata’s legs. He then brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them.

Hinata was appalled. “Don’t lick it! That’s gross!” he objected.

“It’s not bad. In fact…” Kageyama pried Hinata’s knees apart. “Let’s see how it tastes from here.” He dipped his head in between quivering thighs.

“What?! Don’t you dare-ahhhnn!” Hinata threw his head back and cried out as Kageyama’s hot flat tongue swept over moist flesh. Hinata put his fingers threw his raven hair, but didn’t pull because it felt too good for him to have any strength to stop him.

The smaller of the two bucked his hips wanting more of that hot mouth against him. A shudder ran threw his body as Kageyama added a finger, messaging at the wet entrance. “T-tobio! You’re gonna make me cum…” he whimpered.

With that Kageyama removed his lips and replaced it with his fist, rubbing his knuckles vigorously against him. Hinata gasped even louder and moaned out desperately. His body tense as he pulled his knees together and closer to his chest. “I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” Hinata’s legs shook as his orgasm raked through his body.

All strength left his muscles as he laid their trying to catch his breath. “Where…how did you learn how to do that?” he panted. Kageyama was sitting back on his heels stroking his own aching erection. Clearly the sight of Hinata made him go crazy.

“I’ve done my fair share of research back when I thought I was straight.” He said with a slightly winded voice. “Back before I met you that is.”

“Yeah well, I’m not going to let you get away with this one!” Hinata sat up towards Kageyama and forced his hand onto his shaft.

“H-hey!” All Kageyama could do was watch as Hinata keenly stroked his cock.

“I’m so jealous of this.” He stroked with one hand as the other poked inquisitively at the tip. “Time for pay back.” Hinata put his lips around the tip and immediately began sucking. The air left Kageyama’s lungs. Hinata’s actions were so sudden he didn’t know how to respond other than let out shuttering moans.

His mouth was so hot and wet. Kageyama could feel Hinata’s tongue lick the underside of his shaft. “Feel good?” His words were muffled.

“D-don’t speak with your mouth full, dummy!” he stuttered. Hinata giggle with him still in his mouth. The vibrations he was making with his voice drove Kageyama insane. “Alright, no m-more! I’ll cum before we get to the good part!” he tugged on Hinata’s hair a little urging him to cease his actions.

Hinata pulled his mouth off with a wet ‘pop’ then moved to lay on his back with his head resting on the pillow. He opened his legs invitingly. “I’m ready when you are.”

Kageyama hurried to get a condom out of the box and fumbled with the foil trying to get it open. Hinata giggled at his struggles. “S-shut up!”

He eventually was able to get it out and quickly slid it on. He even used some of the lube pouring the scented liquid onto his waiting length. “A precaution.” He said. “Now come here.” Kageyama suddenly lifted Hinata effortlessly onto his lap making Hinata straddle his waist. The boy made a confused noise. “Let’s do it like this so you can put it in at your own pace.” He suggested.

Hinata nodded and gulped. “Alright…here goes nothing.” He took Kageyama’s heated cock and directed the tip to his slick entrance. He rubbed it against himself for a second before he pressed down onto it. He gasped in a slow breath as he sunk down quicker than he expected.

Kageyama let out a rough sigh. He wasn’t fully inside yet but it felt so good. Hinata braced himself by holding onto his boyfriend’s shoulders as he slowly bounced himself to get more inside. Kageyama suddenly took Hinata’s lips in for deep kiss. He rubbed soothing circles on his hips as he steadily managed to get it all inside. It was a tight fit but the feeling made them both shudder with pleasure.

Hinata suddenly started snickering. “What’s so funny?” Kageyama demanded but smiled at Hinata’s goofiness. The boy was now in a complete giggle fit.

“You’re inside me.” He laughed. Kageyama’s face turned even redder than it already was.

“O-oh my god, you dork!” he began kissing face and neck because he couldn’t take how cute he was being.

“Ahh! That tickles, Tobio~” he giggled some more. Kissing turned to nipping at his collarbone.

“I’m moving.” He said as Hinata felt him thrust his hips up. The boy gasped. He didn’t have any control over Kageyama suddenly thrusting in and out. Hinata let out staggered yelps.

“H-hang on-ahha!” Hinata moaned gripping Kageyama’s shoulders for support. It was starting to feel really good as the sensation made his skin prickle.

“I can’t wait anymore.” Kageyama growled as he squeezed Hinata’s hips tighter. He rammed harder and faster up into Hinata’s delicious heat. The sound of skin slapping could be heard throughout the room along with their pants and moans.

Hinata tried his best to meet Kageyama’s thrusts as he felt closer to his climax. His nails dug into the raven’s shoulders, but the pain had gone unnoticed.

“Oh god…haah…I’m gonna cum!” Hinata cried out. Their thrusts became more frantic and uneven.

“Shoyou…ahh…so good…” Kageyama whispered heavily in his ear. They were both going to blow any second.

Orgasm hit Hinata hard as his entire body shook and his back arched with a loud exclamation. His clenched muscles around Kageyama’s cock cause him to reach his own earth shattering release.

Hinata slumped over Kageyama’s shoulder with an exhausted groan. Kageyama pulled out and quickly removed the condom. Hinata was too tuckered out to even bother with what he was doing.

Kageyama had to carefully move their bodies to lie down on the bed and pull the covers over them. He pulled the smaller boy close to his chest to comfortably cuddle.

“So, do you have enough energy to talk?” Kageyama asked.

“Hmm?” Hinata answered sleepily.

“I have some questions, I guess” Kageyama coughed. Hinata suddenly remembered. Even after what they did, he couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. “My main question is, how on earth did you manage to hide this for so long? And how come you didn’t tell me sooner?” he inquired. He didn’t sound at all angry which was good.

“Well, I only started hiding the fact that I’m a transgendered male in high school. I thought it would potentially hinder my chances of joining the team.” He began. “I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid of what you might think.” Hinata admitted sadly.

“Hmm, I guess that would make sense. I heard it wasn’t easy to be transgendered. But tell me, how did you get to looking so…boyish?” Kageyama asked carefully. Hinata took no offense to it as it was an honest question.

“Well I made the official change when I was in grade school. My parents let me take supplements to delay my puberty. Which explains why I don’t have boobs or wide hips. My voice didn’t get very deep though which upset me.” Hinata pouted. Hinata’s voice is now deeper than it was his first year of high school, but it wasn’t quite that deep.

“So you say you hid this from everyone because you might not have gotten on the team? That was probably a smart move. It must have felt good.”

“It did! When I was in middle school, people still knew me as a girl so they kept using the wrong pronouns. Remember how I told you that I practiced with the girl’s team at my old school? They really wanted me to join even though I constantly told them that I was a boy!”

“Really? At least you managed to get your school on board to creating your own boys volleyball team or I would have never met you that day.” Kageyama pinched Hinata’s cheek. He thought reminiscently back to their first and last match against each other in middle school.

“Haha, you’re right. It was fate that brought us together~!” Hinata laughed.

“How romantic. Now go to sleep, air head.” Kageyama affectionately ruffled Hinata’s already messy hair. They snuggled closer together.

“Good night~”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this headcanon! I will die with it! I might add more chapters so I'm keeping it open :p


End file.
